Brothers In Arms
by Vegito4President
Summary: A retelling of the One Piece story with a huge difference, Ace joins Luffy on his adventure. I will try to update once a week, but no promises
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Start Of A New Adventure

Monkey D. Luffy stood on his ship, barely bigger than a rowboat, saying farewell to his home village. He was drifting out to sea, beginning his long and arduous journey to become King of the Pirates. "Well, Ace, we're finally leaving."

"Yea. Travelling to sea to become King." Travelling with Luffy was his older "brother", Portgas D. Ace. Ace and Luffy met when they were just kids and quickly grew into best friends, calling each other brother.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Luffy complained as his stomach grumbled. "Ace, did Makino pack us any food?"

Ace looked into a backpack he had before answering. "Yea, but we better keep it r-" Ace was cut off by the sounds of Luffy eating. "Dammit Luffy! At least save some for me!"

And so the two brothers began eating what little food they had. They also had a barrel of water each, so no concerns were on their minds.

"Hey Luffy, did you remember to pack a map?" Ace asked his younger brother between bites.

"A map?" Luffy stared blankly into the sky as he pondered the question. "Nope" Luffy replied nonchalantly before going back to his food. Ace looked at Luffy for a short while before he just shrugged and went back to his food.

Luffy suddenly stood up with his chest puffed out. "So, first mate, where is our first destination?"

"Who the hell are you calling first mate?" Ace asked as he stood up as well. The two brothers suddenly got in each others faces, each had a fist pulled back.

"Haha! We'll figure that out later!" Both brothers sat back down, although Ace noticed Luffy had a grin on his face. "What's so funny Luffy?"

"You have a bounty!" Ace blushed as Luffy spoke.

"How the hell do you know about that?!" Ace asked as his face got redder.

"I saw your bounty posters over town, why did you think everyone was scared of you?" Ace calmed down as he took in Luffy's words.

"Hmm, they were acting shady now that I think about it."

"15 million! My brother's an outlaw!" Luffy celebrated this joyous occasion by stuffing himself with food.

"Well, what can I say? It's the life of a pirate." As Ace waited for Luffy to turn 17, he explored the East Blue a little. Eventually becoming a wanted criminal.

"I bet my first bounty will be double yours!" Luffy said as he gorged himself. Ace laughed at his brother as he sat back and relaxed.

"Hey, Luffy? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"I want you to keep my father a secret." Ace asked his plea in a low voice.

Luffy took notice and became serious. "But why? That's totally awesome. Being the son of Gold Roger!"

"I don't wanna live in his shadow. My father was the King, he set the mark high. If people find out, especially marines, I'll be hunted to the ends of the Earth. I don't want that. I wanna be chased for my crimes! I wanna be famous for my actions! I don't wanna live in anybodys shadow." Ace gave a low sigh as he finished his little rant.

"Ok, we'll keep it our secret. I know how you feel. My grandpa is a hero of the marines, I'd hate to be compared to him. I wanna be a pirate in control of my fate!" Luffy yelled out the last part of his speech, loud enough to make Ace wince.

"Yea! And then I'll become Pirate King!" The two brothers laughed as their ship continued its journey.

* * *

It was the third day into their journey and the two brothers were eating the last of their food. After a while, Luffy noticed Ace had stopped grabbing food. "Huh?" Luffy looked up at Ace and was angry at first. "Ace, you fell asleep again!" Luffy suddenly stopped as an idea popped in to his head. "More food for me!" Luffy began stuffing food into his mouth, completely unaware of the whirlpool in front of him. Luffy stopped eating when he noticed the ship moving in circles. "Huh, what's happening?" Luffy noticed the whirlpool. "We're getting sucked into a whirlpool...awesome!" Luffy quickly climbed into his barrel as Ace finally woke up.

"Huh? What the hell's happening?" Ace looked around groggy as he noticed the whirlpool. "Shit, is that a whirlpool! Luffy, where the hell are you?!" Ace looked around but could not find his younger brother.

"In here! Get in one, it'll be fun!" Ace looked at Luffys barrel and sighed.

"If we die, it's your fault!" Ace felt the ship tipping over, but the barrel withstood it. '_Don't die on me Luffy. Not like Sabo'_

* * *

Take everything on the ship in the name of Alvida! A pirate crew was robbing a cruise ship.

A pink haired boy was rolling two barrels out of a room. "Man, these are heavy! They must be filled with sake. Hopefully this'll get Alvida off my back for a while."

"Alvida?"

The boy jumped in surprise at the voice. "W-what was that?!" Before he could get an answer, three pirates walked into the room.

"Hey, it looks as if choreboy is trying to steal some barrels!" One of the pirates said.

"N-no! I was gonna take them to Alvida!"

"Hey guys, how about we keep one? For ourselves?" One of the pirates asked.

"Yea! But what about choreboy here?"

"You won't tell, right kid?"

"N-no. You guys enjoy yourselves!"

As one of the pirates was walking to the barrels, he got a huge surprise.

"THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!"

* * *

So concludes chapter 1. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ace meets an old friend

The pirates were completely taken aback by this. "Who the hell are you!?" They all screamed in unison.

"Me? Who are you?" Luffy answered back casually.

As the pirates were overcoming their shock, the other barrel suddenly opened, revealing yet another person. "Huh? Who are you guys?"

The pirates all stared in shock as this new person came out. Suddenly, one of the pirates started trembling. "Y-you're Portgas D. Ace!" The other pirates suddenly understood what he meant, and immediately got frightened.

"Yea, and I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The future king of the pirates!" Luffy grinned wildly as one of the pirates finally stepped up. He had his sword in hand, and it was trembling violently.

"P-portgas D. Ace! In the name of the A-alvida pirates, you will be captured!" "We will capture you and then Alvida will surely give us higher ranks!" Another pirate commented. "I just wanna know why you're still in the East Blue, but it's no time for questions."

The two brothers shared a look before laughing out loud. "Alvida, bounty of 5 million, right?" Ace asked as he suddenly got serious.

"Of course! The most beautiful woman on these seas!"

"You have a twisted sense of beauty, buddy." Ace cracked his knuckles before he moved on. "Give Alvida a little message for me. Me and brother, we are the strongest pirates on these seas!" "Yea! You tell 'em Ace!" Ace suddenly rocketed forth and took out all the opposing pirates in a flash.

"Wow Ace! You got way faster than last time!" Luffy was in awe at the tricks his older brother pulled off.

"It's called training Luffy, try it sometime." Luffy immediately got in Ace's face with his fist cocked back.

"You think I don't train? How about I kick your ass!" "Try it Luffy! I'll have you down in a second!"

The two brothers were interrupted by a whiny voice nearby. "B-both of you, s-stay right where you are!" They both looked over and saw a lavender haired boy aiming a gun at them.

"I get to kick his ass!" Ace suddenly punched Luffy across the head. "Dammit Luffy, he's just a child."

"That hurt Ace!" Luffy rubbed his head as he glared at his brother. His expression suddenly changed, though. "Wait, it hurt me?"

"Alright kid, are you gonna shoot us or what?" The kid looked at the brothers in complete fear.

"O-of course I will! I'm a member of the Alvida pirates!"

"What's your name kid?"

"Coby." Coby sweated his heart out as Ace approached him.

"Well, Coby. Hand over the gun, won't ya?" Ace held his hand out, directly in front of Coby.

_'Why can't I shoot him? Is it cause I lack the willpower? I can't shoot him, I can't live this life of piracy!' _Coby dropped the pistol in Ace's hands, who in turn just tossed it behind him.

"There, now was that so hard?" Ace then noticed Luffy had disappeared. "Where the hell did he run off to?"

"O-over there." Coby said as he pointed a shaking finger at an open door.

Ace walked over to the door, and saw Luffy chowing down on an abundance of fruit. "Figures." Ace said to himself. He immediately followed after Luffy.

* * *

"So, you two are brothers?" Coby asked as he held an apple in his hands.

"Damn close to it!" Luffy said with his mouth stuffed. Ace looked down into his hands at an unfinished apple, his eyes showing that he was in his own world.

"So, Coby, what is your dream?" Luffy asked, completely shocking Coby.

"My dream? What do you mean?" Coby asked in confusion.

"I want to be the pirate king, that's my dream. What is yours?"

Coby looked blankly at a wall for a few seconds before answering. "I wanna be a marine..." He said, barely above a whisper.

Luffy stood up and stared at Coby. "What did you say?"

"W-what? Please don't kill me!" Coby cowered, expecting to be hit. After he wasn't, he looked at Luffy. "Huh?"

"Stand up and tell me your dream!" Luffy barked in a very uncharacteristic tone.

Coby was taken aback by the command, but stood up. "I wanna be a marine."

"That's not good enough! You'll never make it if you don't have any ambition!"

Coby stared at Luffy in the eyes, seeing only a very determined man. _'He's right, I gotta stand up for my dream. I have to believe I can make it happen.' _"I...wanna be a marine!"

"Louder!"

"I wanna be a marine!"

"Dammit Coby, louder!"

"I...WANNA BE A MARINE!"

Luffy smiled at Coby, proud of his progression. Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but he was violently interrupted. The ceiling suddenly caved in, and Luffy managed to pull Coby away just as Ace also jumped back. "What the hell?"

"Did I hear you say, marine?"

The trio stared in awe at the huge woman in front of them. "Wow, she's huge!" Luffy said absent-mindedly.

"Shut your mouth moron! Cabin boy, what is this nonsense you're spouting?" Alvida stared directly at Coby, who seemed to shrink in size.

"Tell her Coby! Tell her what you wanna be!" Luffy encouraged.

"I-I can't Luffy. I'm to scared." Luffy gave a little nod, just in time to avoid a club swing from Alvida.

"For your treason, you will die!"

"I don't think so. Luffy, let's go!" "Right!"

Luffy grabbed Coby and used Alvida as a stepping stone to get out of the hole she made. Ace soon followed suit. "Well, see ya lady!"

* * *

As they landed on the deck of the ship, they soon realized they were surrounded. "Hmm, looks like we're trapped." "I guess so. You go left I go right?" "Yea!"

The brothers split up and each had pirates chasing them. Ace, deemed the bigger threat, had three-quarters of them chasing him. He proceeded to knock them out, swiftly and gracefully. Each of them went down with a single punch.

Luffy, on the other hand, was having a lot more fun. He had the pirates spinning circles trying to catch him. When he bored, though, he decided to end it. As he ran past the mast, he gripped it with one hand. He continued running, his hand stretching. This stopped all the pirates who stared in horror. Luffy stopped after running to the other end of the ship. "Now, gum-gum rocket!" His hand let go of the mast and his body propelled itself into the pirates, knocking them all down. "Woo, that was fun!"

"What the hell happened?" Alvida appeared, fuming mad at Luffy. "You runt! I will kill you!"

* * *

"Here we go, just what I was looking for! And I got some gold to! This was a great find! Now all I have to do is get out of here without being noticed."

"Nami?"

* * *

Please excuse my very long hiatus. I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but that's how it happened. Please enjoy chapter 2 and don't forget to review!


End file.
